


拉莫斯什么都能修

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, threesome in chapter 4
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: all水合集从三轮小破车到玛莎拉蒂都有





	1. 拉莫斯修水管

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos+David Beckham/Iker Casillas（mention）  
> AU 生化教授!卡西利亚斯/万能修理工!拉莫斯
> 
> 婚内出轨！  
> 婚内出轨！  
> 婚内出轨！
> 
> 斜线有意义 贝卡open relationship前提的卡西水

Dr.Casillas通常很乐意教导他的实习生，那些想读PHD的年轻人。可尽管他是这样温和冷静的一个人，也难以想象这些年轻人将在十年二十年后，在他脱离学术界之后，成为中坚力量——尤其是伊斯科把用过的橡胶手套和废弃药剂一起冲进了水槽，伊克尔绝对看到了二氢叶酸腾升而起，形成一朵蘑菇云。伊克尔愤怒了，他真真实实地为伊斯科的低级错误愤怒了。伊斯科发誓，他的导师发怒是比蘑菇云更可怕的事情，仅仅排在莫拉塔要和他分手之后。于是当伊克尔的目光从水槽的废墟上移开，缓缓投向伊斯科，并上下打量着他整个人，从头到脚。年轻的学生读出了导师的目光：“天啊，他的颅腔里真的有大脑存在吗？”  
伊克尔讨厌任何幼稚园错误，他可以理解学生的实验失败十几次，还会抱着他们的肩膀安慰他们，但完全无法接受像塑胶手套堵住他实验室的下水道这样的蠢事，可惜伊斯科完全不知道。  
不仅如此，他的导师正在经历中年危机和婚姻的七年之痒（应该有两个七年），这让他的脾气象一摊磨得细碎的钠粉，谁泼上去一滴水就会爆炸，碎片里会盛满对脱发的担忧，和对那个沉迷第五大道的伴侣的不满。这些碎片会全部溅出来，把所有人刺得遍体鳞伤。当然他的涵养和阅历延缓了世界末日的到来，可惜伊斯科也完全不知道。  
现在伊克尔爆炸了，他双手撑在水槽的不锈钢边缘上，越过试管们和排毒柜，隔着两层玻璃，准备对他的学生大声咆哮。不过伊斯科及时地跑了，他躲在实验室外面用伊克尔可以听见的音量打电话：“十分对不起——这么晚还需要你们派一个水管工过来我真的很需要——可以校工也是可以的谢谢您！”他挂了电话，又补上一句，“真的是太对不起了，修水管的钱我会出的！”  
犯了幼稚园错误的伊斯科终于干了一件对的事，他将暴怒的卡西利亚斯独自留在实验室消气，或者等待那个倒霉而无辜的水管工被迁怒，尽管这样不很好，可谁想和自己的学分过不去呢。伊斯科背靠着实验室的门，半张脸挤在门上闭眼听了很久，安静。这时候他的手机开始疯狂振动，他掏出来看，然后赶快接通，刚刚吓出来的冷汗在屏幕上滑了两下。伊斯科把手机举到空闲的那只耳边，他仍提防着随时出现的穿透耳膜的怒吼。电话那头的人说话了，这下是这位PHD在读生需要尝试咽下自己的粗口。

拉莫斯接到电话的时候正在看球赛，准确地说，边打牌边看球赛。当他第二次因为主队越位而开始西语脏话教学时，他就接到一个电话。拉莫斯瞥了眼来电提示，陌生号码，于是就没管它。这电话锲而不舍地响，响得他和他的牌友们想骂娘。他接了起来，为了防止以上内容真实出现。一个年轻的声音，道歉，接着请求，是实验室的水槽里有一只橡胶手套。拉莫斯同意了，一半是因为他的同事——那位真正的水管工醉得像是要昏死过去，另一半是因为这球赛看得他没醉也想昏死过去。拉莫斯扒下他同事的制服，不幸地发现小了那么一点，他出门吹到第一缕凉风的时候，实验室的灯光已经在前头了。  
拉莫斯看到了一幅奇异的画面。那个打电话的同学以一个扭曲的姿势倚靠在门上，他的脑袋紧紧贴着平面，而身体顽强地悬空，誓死不愿和那片木板发生接触。拉莫斯拿出手机，克制住拍照的冲动，给这位客户打了一个电话。

“您好，您是在做法吗？再做个三天三夜水管说不定就通了。”

不管怎样，伊斯科很感谢这位替罪羔羊，他没有发出一点声音地把自己揭下来，甚至很贴心地用手势提醒即将到来的血雨腥风。  
拉莫斯完全没懂。这位水管工兼救世主不明所以地开门进去了，伊斯科没敢往里面张望一眼，他觉得半夜实验室外的风格外萧瑟，好想再悄悄溜走。他真的这么做了。  
他独自走进又蓝又白的实验室，卡西利亚斯仍然站在被毁灭的水槽边。稍年长的博导打量着伊斯科的补救措施，拉莫斯觉得他在看一瓶试剂，他的目光从那一头一看就是随意绑住的金发，紧绷绷的蓝色上半身再往下。拉莫斯出门时顺便扒下了他同事的制服裤，并将这条荧光蓝的宽松款穿出一种九分紧身的味道，他觉得现在跑去夜总会做脱衣舞男也完全不违和。卡西利亚斯的目光当然在下三路危险地停留了，只有四五秒钟而已，尽管他自己觉得那长得像一个世纪。他忘记了，在卡西利亚斯和贝克汉姆（就是那位沉迷第五大道并最近和一个小个子sales出双入对的伴侣）结婚之前，如果有这样的帅哥出现在酒吧或是其他任何地方，伊克尔百分之八十会走上前要他的联系方式，任何地方，只要不是实验室。伊克尔将自己的工作看得比什么都重要。他甚至被学生们开过“就算他家那位火辣的金发甜心只穿着他的白大褂站在他面前，他也会选择给手里的试管来个blow job而不是他的丈夫”这样的玩笑（并且始作俑者以为他导师不知道），这可能是导致他和贝克汉姆同床异梦的间接原因，没有多少人能忍受一个实验室在线时长远多于家中的工作狂，他的伴侣曾抱怨“这幢房子对于你来说更像是另一间办公室，你学校里放不下的东西就统统倾倒到这里来。”确实，伊克尔时常和大卫分享一些琐事，类似于哪个学生的哪样低级错误，他没法把这些往外说，他以为大卫会喜欢他的坦诚和信任，不过最后发现这是以爱为先决条件的包容罢了。他和大卫的分歧极其严重，只是这些矛盾在十几年里才质变。伊克尔除了他的学术进度之外没什么追求，他只不过希望在清闲的午后泡杯茶在书房看看书什么的，而大卫则不同。他喜爱浮华繁复的事物，而且在独角兽供职的管理人员支付得起高额花销，所以他对此报以孜孜不倦的追求。大卫曾经以为他能改变伊克尔，或者他能适应伊克尔的生活节奏，只不过到最后，陈年款式的Armani被叠得整整齐齐埋葬在伊克尔衣柜的一角，午后阳光也只攀爬过一人的膝头。这不是谁的错，当然，多年婚姻走到最后成这样的远不止他们一对，卡西利亚斯知道，他们也许相爱，可是不合适。可能贝克汉姆需要一个能和他讨论当季蓝血新品的同伴，而他相伴一生的伙伴（partner）可能会替他准备好那杯由日光浸泡的红茶。卡西利亚斯是太早遇见了贝克汉姆，他太年轻，大卫如此迷人，而现在他不得不为这份不懂事买单。在那些双人床两侧塌下去、床单褶皱整齐的夜晚里，所有人在过去中故地重游。他们仍生活在同一屋檐下，甚至共享一份食物一张床，不过谁都心知肚明，忍耐是浪漫的卑躬屈膝*。他们不会去起草那份离婚协议书，不然每个人的损失都是巨大的，从感情还是财政上都是。所以他们各自默许自己的法律伴侣拥有在婚姻之外寻求快乐的权利。

卡西利亚斯当然想要履行这项权利。不过拉莫斯还是需要先修好水管。他没敢碰那个宛如核爆现场的水槽，只双膝跪在地上，探身去研究水槽下面弯弯曲曲的管道，他可以先切断这个地方的供水，以便之后好更换它。水阀藏在一堆管子后面，拉莫斯不得不把上半身压得更低，他还需要小心翼翼地保证他的头不撞到上面，于是他全身的肌肉都绷紧了。伊克尔站在他的身后，完全可以感受到这位临时水管工的制服不合身程度，蓝色裤子并不是什么好布料，可仍能包裹住他锻炼良好的屁股，并有内裤边缘勒在臀肉上形成的两条弧线透出来。这时候，这位工作狂教授像是重回二十年前由荷尔蒙支配的时光，他突然觉得水槽的生死存亡并没有多么重要，绝非赤裸的肉体具有相当危险的吸引力。  
拉莫斯当然听见了怪异的喘息，明显是那个站在他身后的教授发出的，这应该是今晚的意外之喜，拉莫斯嗅着水槽下霉湿的空气，他对衣冠楚楚却有一颗放纵之心的人总怀有特别的好感。拉莫斯尝试过许多特殊场合的性爱，酒吧后巷、越野车的前引擎盖或者洗手间最里面的一个隔间，他偏爱剑走偏锋的快感堆叠而不是床笫之上的耳鬓厮磨。拉莫斯是一个古怪的人，通常他在床上难以被取悦，既慷慨又刻薄，喜欢用他的技巧让他的床伴在欲仙欲死的同时自惭形秽。不过此时，他倒是愿意取悦这个合他眼缘的教授，于是他刻意让自己的上半身在水槽底下狭小空间里放大晃动幅度。这让他的曲线更加容易被捕捉。不得不说他深谙此道，这位水管工的手一点都没停下，一会儿就解决了问题。拉莫斯站起来的时候后脚跟打滑，他不得不向后趔趄几步，趟进他身后的卡西利亚斯的怀抱里。他演得确实如此，那个被肖想已久的屁股贴到发热的物件上。卡西利亚斯对这出其不意地投怀送抱适应不太良好，他慌忙退开一点，带着意图被戳穿的尴尬顾左右而言他，问拉莫斯是不是需要喝点水休息一下。水管工转过身盯着教授偏过去的侧脸，目光从眉弓舔舐到鼻梁，最后他又凑过去，带着三分伤心七分假装对着伊克尔的耳朵说，您就只请我喝水呀，末了还伸舌头舔了一道耳廓的软骨。  
荷尔蒙持续上头，像是在脑神经里逛过之后调转方向直冲下半身。卡西利亚斯还穿着白大褂，他揽过拉莫斯，想要去够他颈后的鹰。修理工制服的领子被扯下来一点，拉莫斯当然也配合着扭出一点弧度，那只鹰展翅欲飞。卡西利亚斯亲吻着一小块皮肤，还有闲情逸致去瞟衣领上绣着的名字，Pa-Pablo Gomez，is that your name? 拉莫斯把手从白大褂底下伸进去，再溜进衬衣里，他在光滑的皮肤上一个一个写下字母，从腰侧延展到胸前，最后绕着左胸的乳晕上画了一个圆满的结尾，是Sergio Ramos。卡西利亚斯的手贴在涤纶布料上，一颗一颗解扣子，另一只手分担了解决拉莫斯裤子的工作，他只拉下了一层外裤，让它卡在臀线的下方。事到如今，伊克尔的耐性竟回光返照，他将手伸进塞尔吉奥的内裤里，这个水管工似乎热爱小一号的衣物，棉质布料把挤进来的异物压向塞尔吉奥的臀肉，现在伊克尔的手可以肆意妄为了。塞尔吉奥的手上功夫毫不逊色，他已经从这位教授的口袋里掏出安全套，他含着铝制外壳，却不急着撕开。拉莫斯的手里握着两根滴水的阴茎，他用拇指把自己的往卡西利亚斯那边推，龟头棱蹭在一起，他们几乎同时呼出一口气。直到生化教授开始叫起来，拉莫斯才忙着把安全套撕开给对方套上。伊克尔这时把他的手往外翻，没有被紫外线灯晒到的部分就暴露在实验室的灯光下，塞尔吉奥被翻过身推在操作台上，他听见有人惊叹了他背后的大片纹身。还好他们没有扔掉安全套的包装，伊克尔十分努力地物尽其用，总算能塞进两根手指进去。操，他竟然带了橡胶手套。拉莫斯感觉有些粉状物资就粘在自己的肠壁上，身后那位还在不断地像走路一样分剪手指，他扒着操作台的边缘扭过头说可能塞个试管会快一点，卡西利亚斯教授十分严谨地告诉他，实验仪器可能会碎在你肠子里，不过可以考虑让你射在它里面，这样还不会弄脏我的实验室。塞尔吉奥头一次被气得半死，他拱起腰要酝酿一大段反驳，伊克尔就用了另一只手往下按，拇指抵在他的腰窝上。这时，生化教授的手指碰到了他的前列腺。  
他真的像一只炸毛的猫一样拱起来，光着的上半身在操作台的桌面上扭，塞尔吉奥发出至少高了两度的尖叫。伊克尔还在往下压他的腰，这就像是让他的腺体去够体内的手指。拉莫斯开始晃他的腰，快感有时候是很煎熬的东西，他像是食髓知味地去渴求，但当它真的来临时每块收缩战栗的肌肉又在抗拒。他的同伴一直拍着他的尾椎让他放松，而塞尔吉奥很难做到，他一只手抵着操作台的边缘，防止自己的胯骨撞上去，也许另一只应该抓着伊克尔的白大褂下摆。  
男性充满力量的喘息简直长在伊克尔的性敏感点上，塞尔吉奥成功地让他更硬了。他或许试着加入了第三根手指，他知道这很疼，塞尔吉奥的手握成拳头在捶操作台，还有一串串脏话。伊克尔俯下身去一点一点亲吻被纹身覆盖的皮肤，还有此下起伏的肌肉。他猜塞尔吉奥已经疼出了眼泪，因为他的手指被绞得很紧。卡西利亚斯去够腺体，他的指甲隔着橡胶手套刮到边缘，又有呻吟从拉莫斯的喉咙里发出来。那点回光返照的耐性现在所剩无几，于是伊克尔撤出手指，把橡胶手套上的液体在阴茎上涂抹均匀，回想着他同伴的前列腺位置就顶了进去。  
前几次还是很困难，拉莫斯已经不捶操作台了，他往下拽着卡西利亚斯的白大褂下摆，把他身上的人拽下来贴在他后背上，这件白大褂绝对会报废在今晚。卡西利亚斯还是得动，如果润滑干在里面他们两个都会很惨，他需要推开紧绷的肌肉去捅到拉莫斯的腺体。伊克尔把拉莫斯捞在臂弯里，他似乎很疼，就向后靠在伊克尔的怀里。重力起了一点作用，冠状沟碾过那一处，这就奏效了。伊克尔的进出顺利了一点，他和操作台把拉莫斯夹在中间，临时水管工一只手支撑身体的重量，另一只手按着节奏在自给自足。生化教授念书时的解剖学一定是A+，他清楚地记住拉莫斯前列腺的位置，并且每次都能以不同的角度顶到它，拉莫斯摇摇晃晃，他反手抓住卡西利亚斯扣在自己胯骨上的手臂，手心出的汗在两层衣料上滑了好几下。他的生理本能又在逃避过载的欲望，他夹在操作台和伊克尔中间，想从这位手劲异常大的知识既得利益阶级手里逃出去，他在发出嘶哑的声音，抽泣呻吟和哭喊无一成调。塞尔吉奥的前端在流水，把蓝色的酚醛树脂桌面染湿一大块，试验台的边缘蹭着他阴茎上的青筋和索沟，他不断抽气。最后流出的是精液。  
拉莫斯趴在蓝色桌面上喘顺了气，卡西利亚斯贴心地没有继续动，他知道不应期再被人捅是多煎熬的一件事情。塞尔吉奥松开有点僵直的手指，拍了拍伊克尔的手臂说要帮他口出来，他的喉咙和他的屁股一样棒，他不止舔了顶端，舌头甚至照顾到了鼠蹊。卡西利亚斯一直很贴心，他在快结束的时候拍了拍拉莫斯的后颈，不过拉莫斯没有松开抓着他大腿的手。在他嘴里含着一口精液的时候，拉莫斯站起来，去找了一支试管，现在这支试管的内容物就是伊克尔的精液和塞尔吉奥的唾液了。

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

拉莫斯说他和抱歉弄坏了卡西利亚斯的白大褂，他留下自己的联系方式，愿意赔一件给他。  
卡西利亚斯不觉得那一件能存活。


	2. 拉莫斯还会修锁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名 今天皮克忘记家门密码了吗
> 
> Gerard Pique/Sergio Ramos  
> AU 记忆力下线户主!皮克/万能修理工!拉莫斯  
> 斜线有意义

皮克今天高高兴兴地出门买东西，回来抱着三个摇摇欲坠的牛皮纸袋站在家门口，他艰难地腾出一只手来开门，手背一划刷出六个待填数字的小横杠，然后他愣住了。杰拉德·皮克有一把神奇的密码锁，它看起来与其同类毫无二致，不过它的最大功能就是用来拦住它的主人进门。皮克把重心放在右臂上，牛皮纸袋挤着里头各种蔬菜发出咯吱咯吱的声音，这位健忘症患者并不很信邪，他相信他能在三次机会里试出自己的家门密码。可他又错了。指示灯上的小红点闪了三次之后就死了，这把锁彻底停机。  
杰拉德·皮克，一个偶尔搞投资但本质是个富二代的商学专业生，显然不具备拯救密码锁这样的科技产品的技能，他认命地按了物业服务的号码。电话那头承诺会很快来人，请他们的业主耐心等待。楼道的空调徐徐冒着热风，分隔楼梯的防火门关得挺死，皮克就被困在他家的电梯厅里等着别人送他进家门。他感觉热，于是脱下了皮夹克和围巾，就穿着黑色T-shirt和休闲牛仔裤，那三个装着本周口粮的袋子早就被放在地上。在等待时间里，他仍然试着唤醒密码锁，他左右手轮番上阵，手心手背舞得虎虎生风。液晶显示屏仍巍然不动，他的锁很有自己的想法。皮克半蹲下来，他研究这个锁的外壳，并尝试扳动门把手。拉莫斯从电梯走出来的时候，看到的就是这样一幅画面：一个目测一米九几的魁梧壮汉，蹲在那里，看起来在和这把锁疯狂握手。  
他说，“您不觉得，就算把锁掰下来您也进不去吗？”  
皮克转过头来，他从不知道蓝色涤纶制服和工具箱也能散发这么圣洁的光。还有什么比一个修理工从天而降来拯救他更美好的事情吗。有。那就是一个帅哥修理工从天而降。皮克瞥了一眼挂在蓝色制服前的胸牌，一张扎着的头发的证件照旁边写着“S.Ramos”。这时他好好地打量了一下被雇来的人，目光当然很容易落在他的手臂肌肉上，为了拎起工具箱而出现的线条，还有他下颌的弧度，还有金棕色长发。这下皮克不得不承认这就是他的那款。皮克赶紧给拉莫斯让开位置，站在电梯那边盯着他缓缓蹲下时呈现的侧面，也许他已经在想象宽松合身的制服裤下腰背和屁股构成的曲线了。拉莫斯倒是看起来什么都没想，他仔细地端详密码锁，还正直无比地询问皮克锁的型号。他出声的那时皮克才幡然清醒，这位业主从裤袋里掏出手机翻找他的订单，黑T-shirt的下摆被提起来了一点，合情合理地挂了一半在皮带扣上。半个金融从业者兼富二代显然是一位网购狂魔，他的手指在手机屏幕上滑得飞快，可能快把eBay翻烂了。得不到回答的拉莫斯无所事事起来，于是他就观察起这个看起来十分稳重，可似乎哪儿都不太靠谱的临时雇主。蓝眼睛，挺直的鼻梁和修理过的胡子，从拉莫斯的角度来看，他有一双长腿和三角区里不容忽视的内容物。好吧，也许这位会忘掉第二次家门密码呢？拉莫斯这么想，可不是为了那么一点修理费。  
皮克终于翻到了他的购买记录，他把手机屏幕递到拉莫斯眼前。亮度太高了，他条件反射地眯起眼睛研读产品介绍。DC4.8-6.5的电压过大，可能需要关掉总闸才能安全地解决这个已经报销的玩意儿，拉莫斯翻出一个手电筒，用衣服下摆擦了擦然后叼在嘴里，皮克眼睁睁地看着这个修理工张开他的嘴唇，舌头习惯性地伸了出来抵在尾端的旋钮上，两片嘴唇环住手柄，完了还转过来朝他的临时雇主点点头表示可以去关总闸了。他甚至还吮吸了一下以便含得更稳。皮克几乎浑浑噩噩地去够总闸开关，这下顶灯和空调统统失效，就剩下手电筒的光对着这一切的始作俑者——被皮克忘记密码的门锁。皮克尽量不站在光照的可视范围内，脑内开始循环播放刚刚那个画面的GIF，然后他出乎意料又合乎情理地硬了。规模优于常人的物件勃起需要的血似乎也更多，皮克几乎感受到他大脑中的血液从上腔静脉里撒着欢跑进右心房，心跳砰砰作响。拉莫斯就只当做什么都没有听见，仍然注意着那个锁，他卸下了外壳，对着里面的集成电路板捣鼓一阵，发现这个东西已经坏了。于是他转向皮克，手电筒的光就直挺挺地打在他身上，从眼神脸色到更不可忽视的两腿之间的凸起。拉莫斯强行让惊讶代替惊喜出现在他的眼神里，尽管他很努力了，可他毕竟不是街对面影视学院的毕业生。就破罐子破摔，他伸手拿下嘴里的手电筒，积蓄在口腔里的唾液黏在手柄上，于是他吮住唾液牵出的丝像吸阴茎那样清理手电筒的尾端。站着的那位有一种性幻想被戳破的羞耻，不过这样的感觉就只闪现了一瞬间，他曾经万花丛中过的经验就像是肌肉记忆一样浮出水面。皮克干脆直接抬起手臂从头上脱掉了T-shirt，皮肤接触到变冷的空气就起了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩，拉莫斯已经站了起来，他把手电筒放在地上，对着一个毫无意义的方向，这样无论看什么都带着一层模糊的颗粒感。皮克的指尖出了点冷汗，关节僵硬，于是拉莫斯就把手指填进他的指缝，指肚与皮肉若即若离。现在那手活络起来，皮克抓住那只作乱的手，另一条手臂跟着环过去，两具身躯紧贴，他没能够到嘴唇，就只在耳廓上轻吻，这是不过分的亲密。他们感觉更热，彼此呼吸的热气盘旋在齿颊周围，皮克的手臂停留在拉莫斯的腰间，仿佛是一种等待。这一次完全是个中老手的博弈，拉莫斯当然愿意接受他的客户拱手的控制权，于是他把手伸向皮克的皮带，把他一只手握不太住的阴茎拿出来。  
皮克的这次采购像是要在家里开一个小型超市，他说袋子里有安全套和润滑剂，让拉莫斯拿一下。这时修理工对业主言听计从，他再撸了一把那根快指到肚脐的阴茎，让它贴着不怎么柔软的制服布料再蹲下去。皮克还没从火辣的摩擦里缓过神来，就看见拉莫斯跪在地上捣鼓那三个袋子。在一片黑暗中，皮克隐隐约约能看见制服的上衣已经解开了，外套推上去只能盖住肩膀，脊椎在一大片纹身上突出又在尾骨那里凹下去。拉莫斯像是想在屁股上放什么东西似的翘起臀部，宽松的裤子倒是留下足够的想象空间。皮克不太清楚他找了多久，反正他还没来得及勾勒完曲线的走向拉莫斯就含着安全套过来了。本来他不怎么期待用嘴上套这样的花样，这位修理工却精于此道，他仔细撕开了铝制包装，甚至将空壳叠好，有储精囊的那一面躺在舌头上，完全不介意安全套上油腻腻的润滑剂，他含住顶端接着用舌头往下顶着松紧圈，热度就通过一层薄薄的橡胶制品渗进来。皮克知道这次棋逢对手，他决定向拉莫斯展示下自己极具效率的准备工作，然后拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地递给他一盒冰淇淋。  
“太**黑了，找不到。”皮克拿着那盒冰淇淋听着拉莫斯的控诉竟然有一丝无所适从，裤子都脱了还能怎么办。将就着用吧。皮克拆开塑料封条，冰淇淋已经有点化了，就从缝隙里漏到他的手指上。拉莫斯拉过他的手尝了一口，发现是他最讨厌的草莓味，就开始威胁皮克待会儿别把手往他嘴里伸。皮克说才不往你嘴里放，得给你剩个地方用来叫，然后他就把沾着冰淇淋的手往拉莫斯的屁股里放。皮克没有辜负他早年万花丛中过的经历，手动得比脑子快，而且很有分寸地找腺体，他不急着添加手指，就用食指一意孤行地往里走，以他的手指长度和拉莫斯的身高，一根手指就能按到前列腺。事实确实如此，拉莫斯的肌肉开始紧绷再放松以此往复，皮克把手按在他非自主性肌肉颤抖的大腿上，轻轻松松就把他捞起来了。现在拉莫斯含着一根手指，不得不把腿夹在皮克的腰上以保证平衡，在重力作用下手指挤开肌肉，指甲顶在了腺体上。拉莫斯的两只手都反按在门板上，在上过蜡的光滑门板上留下十个白色的半圆，他的整个下半身都悬空，背肌和门板亲密接触。皮克就整个人压在拉莫斯身上，他有足够的润滑，接下来都是兴致所致，他慢慢添加手指，注意在推挤边缘过紧的肌肉，却也很贴心地总留一根逗弄腺体。这对拉莫斯来说是折磨，他就被夹在饱胀感和快感之间，就像他那根夹在两个人都锻炼得当的腹肌中间的阴茎一样。快感的本质是痒，就像有人用羽毛或是一切柔软带毛的东西直接扫过心脏的血管一样，拉莫斯的感官在黑暗中和他的腺体一样敏感，在起起伏伏中只有血液清晰可觉地冲到四肢百骸。  
顶进来的时候还是太紧，手掌、口腔和括约肌完全是不同的计量单位。顶进来的那根阴茎上的突起青筋和血管不能被安全套束缚，它们把还凉着的融化冰淇淋一起带进了肠道，这下拉莫斯的声带先他的大脑一步，听起来几乎是尖叫。通常拉莫斯会叫得很好听，该快的时候绝不拖沓，此时他失去了组装完整句子的能力，只有抽气和尖锐的吐气声，甚至还有被呛到的声音在喉咙里打转。皮克把拉莫斯往门板上顶，门撞在门框上哐哐作响，拉莫斯的视线在无意识地闪躲，他下意识地盯着地上的手电筒，在这黑暗的空间里的唯一光源。那光源在左右摇晃，接着扩大，像是一把剑刺进拉莫斯的眼睛，顺着神经捅进脑海。然后皮克胯下的棕色毛发就挂着拉莫斯的精液。

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

出于这位业主的记性，拉莫斯从专业角度建议他放弃密码锁，要么选择指纹锁，要么就是传统的钥匙锁。  
“还是指纹吧，我怕你哪天把钥匙丢了。”拉莫斯说，“虽然我的开锁服务能照顾到方方面面。”  
修理工把他的名片咬在嘴里，朝他的业主点点头，皮克迟疑了一下含住另外一侧，他拿下来看了眼，上面写着“Sergio Ramos”。


	3. 拉莫斯试图修烤箱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando Torres/Sergio Ramos  
> AU 单亲爸爸!托雷斯/万能修理工!拉莫斯  
> 和（1）（2）都没有什么关系 就阿水什么都能修  
> Srenando is being in a relationship（啊走心了 流下感动的泪水  
> just a tacky cream kink  
> 斜线有意义

在今天，托雷斯决定进厨房，他相当自信，在他的孩子们回家前会有一个大蛋糕出现在他家红白条纹的桌布上。也许，除开他本质是一个——唯一的拿手菜是白水煮意大利面，还是煮得锅底焦糊水面上却飘着半生不熟的面条的那种——的料理苦手，他也不太可能成功。托雷斯一家有四口半人，他、Lisa、Leo和Nora，那半个是托雷斯家族编外成员，费尔南多交往了半年的男朋友，拉莫斯。难以想象，在托雷斯离婚，孩子们接受爸爸妈妈分开的事实，到前妻就不怎么造访他们家之后，托雷斯每天花在外卖上的金钱与耗在厨房里的时间多到怎样令人发指。所以当他的男朋友，烧得一手好菜的万能拉莫斯出现之后，托雷斯就从厨房里被解救出来了，也说不准是厨房存留了一条活路。而现在，这位前厨房杀手神清气爽的早晨，他要做一个伟大的工程，其复杂程度完全不亚于爱因斯坦第一次尝试引爆核弹，也许其后果也与这样的盛况相似。女孩子们去上芭蕾舞课了，男孩子去学校运动场踢球了，托雷斯一个人踌躇满志地拿出各个规格的碗和打蛋器之后，就需要尝试分出这个蛋糕是需要什么样的面粉了。每次失败的一大原因就是总不记得什么粉放在什么容器里，他偶尔出现的强迫症使每个容器看起来都大同小异，也许拉莫斯发现了这一点，可他没有说。即使他们是恋人，也没有亲近到对对方家里指手画脚的地步，拉莫斯很懂得如何维系他们的关系，就像他每次造访托雷斯家，从来不会带什么礼物，他本人的身份介于客人和成员之间。正因为他们都很喜欢彼此，这两个人到中年的男人非常清楚，这段关系里可能哪里都是雷池。就像三个孩子没准备好接受一个继父，拉莫斯也同样不会轻易接受三个孩子。托雷斯对此无计可施也乐得清闲，所以塞尔吉奥会来他家过夜，再踩着清早第一缕晨光走，成年人做什么都避开孩子。  
现在托雷斯后悔以上一条家规，他到头也没能分出来什么是什么，他赌了三分之一的概率从小麦粉含量不同的中挑出一种适中的。iPad支在料理台旁边，放着YouTube上美食博主行云流水地操作，托雷斯订阅了好几个不同的博主。尽管这样，他蛋清和蛋黄还是分的异常艰难，垃圾桶里塞着两个报废的全蛋后他才收集到了六十克蛋黄。托雷斯按视频里说的做了，他把牛奶和融化的黄油倒进打散的蛋黄里。这一步只是预热，蛋白霜才是托雷斯烘焙的一生之敌。从和前妻离婚后不久，一直到拉莫斯在某种意义上拯救了厨房，托雷斯一直在YouTube上兢兢业业地云烘焙，他能一口气说出干性发泡和湿性发泡的三大区别和具体操作方式，却不具备能将它转移进现实的能力。现在他盯着玻璃碗底浅浅的一层透明粘稠液体，给自己做足了心理建设之后，放了适量的香草精进去，他又回归静止了。然后他选择放弃蛋白，先不确定地往蛋黄里筛进该有的粉。托雷斯一进厨房就智商下线，他不记得“若有可能出错，就一定会出错”这一项各领域都适用的铁律，一个正常的蛋糕需要低筋面粉、泡打粉和一点苏打粉。鉴于托雷斯厨房的摆设，他成功地找到了后两者，唯独把高筋面粉错当成了前者。托雷斯把内容物错误的面糊放在一边，就去对付蛋白霜和做装饰的奶油了。通常奶油是烘焙新手的慈母，托雷斯也格外喜欢这个成功率高达百分之九十的环节，他把植物性淡奶油和奶油奶酪一起坐冰打发，在他徒手用蛋抽甩动液体的时候，那三个可怜的蛋白还和香草精泡在一起。  
当托雷斯再次踩中那百分之九十的成功率之后，蛋白霜终于避无可避的横亘在他面前，这一次他居然勉强把蛋白打成了能用的状态，他手腕抽搐式地翻拌出蛋糕胚，这时候他核爆级的失败已经可以预见了，不过他的烤箱避免了他的自信心被打击。  
　　  
今天是周日，是拉莫斯不作为那半个家庭成员的二十四小时。成年人们也不约会，他们什么都不干，也都对这样的安排毫无疑议，毕竟早过了恨不得做连体婴的年纪。托雷斯通常叫今天“家庭日”，而拉莫斯说这是“本我出笼的二十四小时”。所以当拉莫斯躺在自家沙发上，身体和靠背之间放着分享装乐事薯片，一边欣赏西班牙六台放了好几个季度还没完结的肥皂剧，一边把薯片渣掉在前胸衣服上时，托雷斯的一个电话让他格外惊奇。

电话里这个率先打破规则的人说烤箱坏掉了，周日售后人员不上班，只能麻烦你来看一下了。托雷斯隔着电波还迟疑的问了一句你是学工科的吧？拉莫斯夹着手机把自己从放空躺姿里撑起来，薯片渣顺着他的衣服滑到地板上，他趿拉着拖鞋去找吸尘器，对着电话那头的男友说，我高中都没上，你说呢？我只给隔壁班的小姑娘修过铅笔盒，还没修好把人家惹哭了。他说他可以开个二十分钟的车来帮忙看看，“不，也许会更久，我不知道星期天你那边堵不堵车。”末了他还补充一句。托雷斯说不是很堵，还要求他快点来，“奶油还在冰上，马上就要化了。”

拉莫斯到的时候奶油还是化了，整齐的纹路塌得看不出原样，玻璃碗外头凝结的水珠滴滴答答地往下滑。托雷斯想把这碗东西冰进冰箱以期起死回生，拉莫斯已经在查看插线板的状况了：“别放了，你烤箱和冰箱的同步电机是一个，我现在要断电。奶油基本完蛋了。”托雷斯又把举着的奶油放了回去，在五月中的马德里，它存活的概率小于百分之十。拉莫斯盘腿坐在地上，身边放着一个打开的神奇工具箱，他拧下螺丝卸掉外壳，发现是电热丝断掉了。这半个修理工和半个家庭成员找到了症结所在，可也就到这一步为止了，拉莫斯既不会把它接好也不会更换它，总要允许一个接近万能的人有几处不完美。这时厨房里就陷入长久的沉默，托雷斯已经放弃对奶油的生还抱有希望，于是这两个中年男人一个靠在料理台边上一个席地而坐，开始就托雷斯胎死腹中的蛋糕进行讨论。  
厨房里的托雷斯是拉莫斯第二了解的，第一是在床上。拉莫斯首先对他男友的料理水平提出质疑，论据是他们确定关系那天费尔南多的可怕爱心餐，“最后我们是去La Mamona Chamberí吃的晚餐，下楼的时候还顺带扔了一个烧焦的锅。”托雷斯进行反驳，他说他一直都对炒菜不太在行“我并没有学习过炒菜好吗！YouTube上的博主不是做甜点就是做甜点。”拉莫斯的嘴角抽搐了两下，他努力抑制自己发出冷笑的冲动，“就算这个烤箱没坏，你也不能保证你的蛋糕不会烤焦，YouTube的视频永远叠着三层滤镜却他妈不愿意多加一点解说！”托雷斯的眉毛皱起来，搜肠刮肚地寻找一个合适的理由来反驳他这个完美戳到重点的男友。拉莫斯知道，再下去就会引发一场真正意义上的争吵，于是他及时地换了话题，问Leo的球队教练允许他们吃奶油吗。托雷斯余怒未消，他瞥了一眼濒死的奶油，说里面没有加多少糖。坐在地上的那位似乎没有很相信，他站起来，抓住托雷斯的手，伸一根手指去刮碗壁上的奶油。融化的乳制品流下来。一个陷阱，拉莫斯总擅长这个，他常常借此从一些可能的麻烦中脱身，性是一个很实用的粘合剂与供人顺坡下的台阶。奶油挂在指甲上，流过关节的时候有艰涩停顿，他等那点奶油从指缝里滑出时才打算舔掉它。从托雷斯这个角度看过去，拉莫斯的舌尖在他本人的嘴唇和手指之间若隐若现，然后沾满奶油的指尖就非常流畅地被他含进嘴里。托雷斯知道他的男友有神奇的口腔和喉咙，他的手指嵌在舌面中间的那个浅坑里，手指的最顶端几要触碰到那块柔软的腭垂。拉莫斯像往常那样吮吸，舌尖扫过指缝间过白的那一处。最后他把托雷斯的手指吐出来，用他完全能听到的音量说这个奶油太甜。  
拉莫斯还抓着他对面人的手，他男朋友仍被夹在愤怒和震惊之间。“好啦，这不是我的手太脏，就借用一下你的吗。”  
托雷斯冲破了厨房封印，他扣紧拉莫斯的手，另一只空闲的手臂直接按住他后颈，手掌完完整整地遮住那只鹰。被制住的那位倾身向前的时候，他们的嘴唇就碰到了一起，此时的拉莫斯尝起来就像是淡而无味的牛奶。他们接吻时通常不怎么伸舌头，总有人会控诉舌头刮过上颚会很痒。这时托雷斯松开他的怀抱，反手去解自己身后的围裙系带，拉莫斯趁机按住了他的手顺便在他嘴里说我喜欢你穿着围裙，让我觉得你是一个给丈夫做饭的好妻子。托雷斯放在系带结上的手停住了，他从喉咙里发出气音，明显是在笑。塞尔吉奥当然知道他在笑什么，已经有一个预告片投射在他的脑海里，关于接下来会发生的事情。他们短暂地分开，各自从自己的上半身脱掉衣服，塞尔吉奥来的时候就穿了一件短袖，因此他现在就穿着自己的刺青。托雷斯应他男友的要求留着围裙，所以他只能脱掉裤子，他没有要求拉莫斯来帮忙，这位贤妻良母正兢兢业业地扮演一个贤妻良母的角色。宽松的家居运动裤很好对付，所以费尔南多还能欣赏到一点拉莫斯的脱衣过程，这个几乎全身纹满刺青的男人正背对着他，把自己的牛仔裤和内裤一起踩掉。拉莫斯和牺牲的奶油一起被递到托雷斯的面前，这个口味清奇的奶油将会拥有一个同样清奇的用途。  
拉莫斯趴在料理台上，鼻尖对着盛过面糊还没洗的各种容器，他的脊椎末端凹下去，同样适合盛放一些内容物。液态奶油接触到拉莫斯的皮肤时，他因这过低的温度吸了几口气，之前放在冰水上的奶油越到底下越凉，拉莫斯感到他皮肤的热度散失过快。体温帮助奶油化得更快，它们堆积在塞尔吉奥的两片隆起腰长肌形成的沟壑中间，这是迦南福地上流淌的奶和蜜之中最甜美的那一口。或许这个奶油是太甜了，托雷斯想，他用舌尖刮出青黑色的图案，只停留在腰窝以上，辐射范围却能到达整个后背。也许一切都是对拉莫斯那句贤妻良母的报复，被奶油覆盖的那位更兴奋，他喜欢这个已为人父的男人偶尔流露出的幼稚和报复心。他们各自走过之前三十多年的岁月，生活使他们逐渐臻于完全成熟，对方那些藏匿极深的方方面面更不可探究，他们曾经走过的路、共度新年的人和向内摆放的老照片都代表沉默。此时则不同，他们有机会将自己心里住着的永不长大的男孩带出来。  
费尔南多几乎吃掉了所有的奶油，他一边忍受着微乎其微的牛奶腥味，一边将手指用奶油打湿，他用手掌把腰窝上的奶油刮下来积在手心里。拉莫斯拍了拍撑在他身边的手臂，然后一只手指就被允许探进身后。这时的奶油还是冷的，拉莫斯的腰拱起来将要逃开，托雷斯还是锲而不舍地往里伸手，料理台上的瓶罐和容器在晃。有人咬着后槽牙抽气。  
拉莫斯翻过身才让托雷斯顶进来，和桌布同色系的围裙被撩起来挤在两人的腹部之间。托雷斯抱得一手臂的稀薄奶油，这次充分过头的润滑让拉莫斯就算用后腰牢牢顶着料理台边缘，还在托雷斯的阴茎上打滑。这让年长一些的那位不得不紧绷大腿肌肉，他们在喘息的空档里接吻，从嘴角一直到耳廓。 \------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

拉莫斯几乎用气音表达他的意愿，“你是时候用不同的容器来装原材料了，这样太容易放错粉了。”

托雷斯和他的三个孩子围坐在餐桌前，那个蛋糕没能如愿出现在红白条纹的桌布上。  
托雷斯一家又一夜回到吃外卖的解/放前。  
最年长的托雷斯严肃地在餐前发言：  
“孩子们，本来今天应该会有一个蛋糕，但是我们家的烤箱坏掉了，爸爸和你们拉莫斯叔叔都没修好它。”  
Lisa在她父亲说完后提出疑问，“那你做蛋糕剩下的奶油呢？都被你一个人吃掉了吗？”  
托雷斯咳嗽了一下，“那么多奶油不能给小孩子吃，不健康。”

如果拉莫斯在这里，他就会说，也不一定，但他一定会想。  
“当然啦，你们没有大人的运动量是会发胖的。好好保持健康吧小崽子们。”

“阿水值得一个彩蛋，即使他没修好烤箱。”

p.s.文中提到的餐馆是托哥在马德里新开的hhhhh


	4. 拉莫斯修好另一个水管（上）（？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名：拉莫斯修好了他人的婚姻呢  
> Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos+ David Beckham/Iker Casillas + Iker Casillas &David Beckham/Sergio Ramos  
> AU 人设沿用<拉莫斯修水管>  
> 贝卡open relationship （看看这个tag  
> Warning：threesome  
> 全员渣 道德感缺失  
> 斜线有意义

拉莫斯通常不愿意插足别人的婚姻，此外毫无禁忌，因此他一踏进这幢房子的客厅就后悔了。从壁炉搁板上的合照、放在茶几两端的《VOGUE》和《JAMA》，到酒柜里双人份的洛克杯，到处都是两个人共同生活的痕迹，几乎是一段婚姻的具象化。这就是拉莫斯所处的境地，事实上，他就是一个肉眼可见的局外人。卡西利亚斯请他的客人坐在沙发上，他先去给他弄一杯喝的，拉莫斯很有眼力见地要了苏打水。从这个角度看过去，能看见卡西利亚斯在吧台之后的身影，坐在沙发上的那个人觉得此时他比在实验室更如鱼得水。瞧吧，不管婚姻关系怎样僵硬，家永远是一个事业成功的中年男人最好的栖息地，多数符合这一条件的人都将家看做一个鸟巢，最后一块未污染的原始雨林，到处流淌着鸡毛蒜皮与熟悉生活的迦南美地。现在拉莫斯面对矩形茶几的长边，像是一条分隔卡西利亚斯领域和贝克汉姆领域的界限，泾渭分明。房子主人之一端着一杯苏打水走过来，他自己没拿任何饮料，玻璃和玻璃的撞击成了偌大客厅里的唯一声响。拉莫斯衔着玻璃杯，偏过头去看卡西利亚斯整理茶几上的各种刊物，他把贝克汉姆的摆放整齐叠成一摞，放进下面的编织藤筐里，再翻开他自己的，顺着折角处继续看了起来。他像是在等什么人， 事实上他等到了，他们都等到了。

鉴于他们日益糟糕的婚姻关系使这幢房子成为摆设，贝克汉姆和卡西利亚斯决定找个时间开诚布公地挽救一下他们所剩无几的爱情，他们郑重地推掉或延迟了各自的会议和实验。如果此时致电Mr. Beckham的办公室，就会有一位女秘书回答请下次再约，至于卡西利亚斯，他从来不出现在办公室里。在工作任务堆积到一定程度时，这两位坐在自己家里的沙发上开始讨论他们的婚姻问题，他们处于长边的两端，贝克汉姆穿着西装马甲戴着袖箍，让这场谈话看起来更加一本正经。伊克尔的冷静逻辑首先指出他们的现状，各自寻乐，的好处和弊端。这位生化教授的发言在他伴侣看来寡淡如水，他认可了这行为让他们各自身心健康，但对他们的修复关系起了副作用。严谨的学者必须用好几条长难句来论证每个观点，贝克汉姆几乎重回商学院时光，伊克尔和那个有巨大黑框眼镜的老教授渐渐重合，两个形象都在侃侃而谈，他曾经的教授用了一节大课来讲市场经济利弊分析这一最基础的知识点。不过伊克尔所拥有的最好品质之一就是点到即止，他看出来对面那人正在走神，于是他及时闭嘴。贝克汉姆担任集团CPO十几年，早就盘磨出好几副面孔，他极少犯那种错误——把工作用的那张皮带到家里来。不过，现在他比卡西利亚斯还要正式，几句话就点明中心主旨：这种具有特色的现代化分居无疑缓解了他们的矛盾，即相看两相厌，可谁都对这段婚姻抱有一丝枯木逢春的希望。“伊克尔，”贝克汉姆从沙发里站起来，他的上半身越过茶几，伸手去抚摸卡西利亚斯搭在茶几上的手背，“我们还爱彼此，我知道。”他太过公事公办，致使这一举动看起来像刚谈妥了一桩生意后的礼节性握手。卡西利亚斯保持那个坐姿不动声色，让贝克汉姆的指尖滑过手背上突起的青筋，完了再和他同时抽回手，有一瞬间贝克汉姆的掌下只有白雾构成的手印。他们早习惯了这样的相处模式，倒也不尴尬，活到中年，都清楚交流在生活中扮演怎样重要的角色，而当他们真想要交流的时候却丧失了这个能力。

现在卡西利亚斯和贝克汉姆意识到了，这种发乎爱情止乎差异的谈话无疑白往黑归，于是他们默默将人生定位调整为共同生活了十几年的同伴，现在他们就能以老友的身份进行交流而不是一对伴侣。这两个事业有成的中年男人开始聊起对方不知道的那部分生活，伊克尔问起那位sales先生现况如何，其实这个著作等身的教授不太愿意用职业称呼他人，可有什么办法呢，他连他丈夫情人之一的姓都不清楚。大卫坦诚地说他最近和Tom没有见多少次面，Tom现在在忙换工作的事情，而这正是他不能提供建议的方面。好，Tom，一个最亲近的昵称，他都没有叫过拉莫斯Sese，伊克尔喝了一口水，不过至少他能用Tom来称呼那位先生了。现在是另一段罗曼史应该被和盘托出，于是他怀着一种难以名状的心情描述了实验室的晚上。这个表面上成熟稳重的教授在讲述的过程中喝了好几次水，越过玻璃的杯底瞄坐在对面的人。贝克汉姆面不改色，他端坐在那里聆听这段富有逻辑性的讲述，像是坐在西区剧院的第四排听一场普契尼。完了年长六岁的男人还要求讲述者重复一遍，他说我没有听清那位酷似角色扮演水管工的姓名，这两个富有教养的男人都不得不用职业称呼了丈夫的情人。伊克尔像是如梦初醒，他的语速降了很多，等讲完在白大褂之下发生的事情之后脸已经红透了，最后拉莫斯的名字一个字母一个字母地蹦了出来。大卫这时候终于听完了歌剧，他重复了一边这个名字，他说：“他是我们这个住宅区物业的维修工，你不知道吗，伊克尔？”

拉莫斯两只手握着玻璃杯，他现在更加后悔了。卡西利亚斯从他对面走开，踩着毛绒拖鞋去开门，放进来屋子外面的寒气和一个穿着大衣的金发男人。等这两人坐到塞尔吉奥的旁边时，他就努力把自己的存在感化成一座客厅里的装饰雕像。三个平均身高一米八的男人窝在双人沙发上显得很挤，金发男人把手从抽出来，越过坐在中间的伊克尔向塞尔吉奥伸去，他戴着工作时的微笑和工作时的自我介绍，于是拉莫斯就和贝克汉姆在伊克尔身前握手了。

卡西利亚斯又去点壁炉，他记得去找引火条，十几年里贝克汉姆总算在他身上留下一点痕迹。贝克汉姆凑过去揽住拉莫斯的肩膀说话，他们下半身都没有动，用躯干形成一个三角形笼罩住走开的那个人的痕迹。壁炉烧得噼啪作响时，伊克尔才撑着膝盖站起来，他在壁炉前盯着另外两个男人。年纪最长的那个就点了点头，现在这三个一米八的男人达成了某种奇异的友谊。

拉莫斯不得不感叹，这两位完全是一对，过去的阴影并未完全死去，他们浑身上下都洋溢着“我已经结婚十几年了”的光芒。除开他们迥然不同——不同到连拉莫斯这个陌生人都能看出来——的生活习惯，他们曾经能够走到一起完全合情合理。贝克汉姆和卡西利亚斯的外貌毫无相似之处，而他们内里的内里，拉莫斯得以窥见的那一部分却如出一辙。就像能在实验室对一个陌生人起反应的教授，另一位业界精英也拥有拉莫斯喜爱的那一特质，不过这一点并不能扯平他让人厌倦的虚伪。在贝克汉姆凑上来的时候，拉莫斯就闻到他身上太浓的迷迭香和半褪去的百合气味，他简直是那种为了搭配香水而换手表的人。现在卡西利亚斯带着他的客人走进客房，贝克汉姆走上楼，可能避免了一部分会出现的尴尬。塞尔吉奥一走进去，伊克尔就坐在床沿，他指了指附带的卫生间问需要帮忙吗，站着的人摇了摇头，于是伊克尔只补充说浴巾和浴袍都在架子上。贝克汉姆从主卧翻出许久不用的润滑剂和安全套确实花了一段时间，他走进客房时拉莫斯只穿着浴袍压在卡西利亚斯身上，纹刺青的手从白色袖子里伸出来，按在另一人的手腕上，贝克汉姆看到床垫凹下去了一点。大卫还是腾出一只手敲门，是那种所有人都会被吸引注意力的响度，他在故意打断拉莫斯正剥光他丈夫的行为。于是他得偿所愿了，伊克尔和塞尔吉奥都看向门边，看着大卫风度翩翩地走进来，他甚至还穿着最常穿的银灰色西装马甲。各种瓶装液体和小盒子被码放在床头柜上，然后大卫坐在床沿开始解他背后的六角环。客卧的床没有很大，加上一个贝克汉姆把床垫往下压，另外两人就得更专注地保持平衡而不掉下去。卡西利亚斯终于保全了他的休闲裤，他把身上的拉莫斯掀起来一点，向后往皮革包裹的床头上靠。

显然卡西利亚斯更适合与拉莫斯面对面相处，于是他解放了自己的手腕，勾住客人的手臂往上拉了一点。生物化学教授的待客之道就是尽可能轻柔地对待他的客人，可他太过轻柔了，最后这个客人把自己撑起来，还完成了脱衣任务的最后一部分，拉莫斯顺便解开了休闲裤的系带，他们下半身压在一起，亲吻范围从脸颊到颈侧。现在卡西利亚斯衔着一双天生就被生作接吻用的嘴唇，他的上唇被舌尖勾勒，这条舌头甚至偶尔顾及最会发痒的上颚黏膜，这时他就在塞尔吉奥的嘴里笑出来。贝克汉姆终于脱下了他那件西装马甲，叠好放在床尾凳上，他只穿着一件白衬衣和他的马甲站在一起，注视着他丈夫和他人有声地亲吻。好吧，必须承认，这和聆听实验室之夜的转述很不一样。大卫屈起左手，婚戒抵在下巴上。此时，伊克尔和其他人——拉莫斯，他只记得那位修理工的姓，躺在他们房间里的一张床上，伊克尔甚至看起来更加愉快。贝克汉姆不觉得自己是一个容易嫉妒的人，可他确实有点不舒服。在这个中年男人和自己过不去，感觉自己是个被男友抛弃的女高中生时，伊克尔和塞尔吉奥结束了他们的一轮亲吻，现在是中场休息时间。卡西利亚斯扶住拉莫斯的脑袋，让他落在自己的颈侧，现在他应该看向贝克汉姆，拉莫斯识相地把头埋在床单和有稀薄沐浴露味的皮肤之间，又假装自己是一个雕像什么的，他才不会打扰这对夫夫的眼神交流。

这不能算一幅和谐的画面，趴在别人身上的那个装鸵鸟，对视的两个又包含了千言万语和各种复杂的情绪，拉莫斯几乎在脑子里描绘出眼神相交迸发出火花带闪电。最后这两个人无声地达成协议，另一股重量伴随亚麻丝绸混纺的质感压在塞尔吉奥身上，伊克尔默许了大卫穿着整套衣服加入他们的行为。

那些贴心准备的瓶瓶罐罐没一个用得上，第一根手指就能把肌肉推开，肠襞上残留的润滑液抹在指甲上。塞尔吉奥向后拱起腰以便更容易地送入手指，这个纵横情场的人决定给这对夫夫来一个教科书式的体验，纵使这三人理论上的性经验不相伯仲，可伊克尔和大卫也许极少尝试非常规性爱，他们都有相当固定的少数的情人，符合这类人的作风，隐秘且知根知底。拉莫斯对此拿手得多，每个人都需要相等的爱，事实上有一项研究数据表明，在与情侣玩threesome时，另一人会受到更多的关注。而这次则不同，一个陌生人合情合理地躺上了另一对伴侣的床，拉莫斯相信自己可以做到这一切，难以相信，此时竟一种责任感油然而生。于是塞尔吉奥稍锋利的犬齿贴在脖颈处的皮肤上摩擦，他没留下痕迹，等明天一早起来大卫绝不会希望看见伊克尔带着一脖子他人留下的吻痕，晚上的事就让它在晚上过去，即使被照顾感受的对象还在往他屁股里伸手指。不得不说，一对一的情况下贝克汉姆和卡西利亚斯都是好手，跪在他身后的那位没将整个指肚按在腺体上，常年敲打键盘的指尖却在边缘摩擦。塞尔吉奥拱起腰，却被另一个按回去，这简直是一个永动机，沐浴露香味已经散得差不多了，现在他呼吸着伊克尔皮肤上的原本气味，这个生化教授闻起来相当温暖。他一边掠夺卡西利亚斯颈边的空气，一边想贝克汉姆怎么舍得把这个人撂在家里。伊克尔现在偏过头，这有点艰难，他必须保证他的鼻子不撞在塞尔吉奥的后颅骨上。也许那项研究说的是真的，塞尔吉奥吸引了两个人的注意力，大卫终于挽起袖口，添加入第二根手指，尽管不是很困难，但他看起来还是非要用自己准备的东西不可，于是他把凝胶挤在手指根部再往里推。很冰，塞尔吉奥倒抽一口气，他完全做不到要将自己的上半身保持稳定，伊克尔注意到这个，这次他没有去按下他的腰，他充当抚慰的角色，将薄且弯曲的耳廓软骨含在嘴里。这房间之中最随和的一个现在成了垫子，有一个半人的重量将要压在他身上，如果不是贝克汉姆俯下身撑在床单上，手掌离卡西利亚斯的一步之遥。拉莫斯左身侧有三只手摆在那里，若再进一步就将形成错综复杂的关系，于是他选择将手收回来放在腹部之间，让他们剩余的人去尴尬相对吧，大卫再一次伸出手，几天之前未能完成的牵手在此时收官，也许是因为他没有说什么关于爱的字眼让伊克尔觉得很讽刺。他们早就各自摘了婚戒，甚至在酒吧里可以装作大龄未婚人士。此时两只干净的手扣在一起，大卫攥着伊克尔的手将床垫压出一个凹陷，就像之前无数次他们做过的那样，在旧公寓的唯一一间卧室里，双层窗帘被拉起来，任何一点灯光或日光都透不进来，年轻的他们在黑暗中接吻，而年长的只配做旁观者。

贝克汉姆蜻蜓点水一样地品尝拉莫斯的纹身，更像是阅读线条构成的故事，他们两个的后颈上都有一只鹰，稍褪色的那只更往下，到能被衬衫领子遮住的地步。事实上目光更容易被脊柱线上的巨大捕梦网吸引，他一只手和卡西利亚斯十指相扣，另一只手在拉莫斯的身后开疆扩土，他远比表现出来的尴尬，于是紧盯着伊克尔的反应就更合情合理。伊克尔的嘴唇就躺在塞尔吉奥旁边，在开合喘气，他脸色发红，手按在鲜艳一点的鹰上。两根勃起的阴茎贴在一起，青筋顶着另一根的凹陷，塞尔吉奥在往前逃过手指，顶端还会抵伊克尔的小腹上，亮晶晶的前液抹在皮肤上。大卫知道一些鲜为人知的，例如伊克尔本人比他表现出来的样子开放得多，曾几何时他总是那个发起吻的人，而幸运的是他今天也是如此。夹在两个腹部中间的手移到塞尔吉奥的腰上，伊克尔顺着节奏抚摸腰线，他们想要给予塞尔吉奥更多的关心，在他们越过他吻出声之前。即使他们天天在家门口相见，也吻得像久别重逢，两个职业要求都十分反戏剧的中年人也能将生活演绎得戏剧化。对于拉莫斯来说，这是一个艰难的时刻，他竭力保持着自己的平衡不去打扰七年之痒的破镜重圆，而贝克汉姆是一心两用的好手，在和卡西利亚斯吻得难舍难分的时还有空加进第三根手指。等迎来第二个中场休息时，三根手指已经彻底服服帖帖地被包裹住了，大卫终于舍得直起身，他把手放在伊克尔的手上，一起将塞尔吉奥往上提了一点。现在塞尔吉奥比伊克尔更靠近床头，整个人覆盖在他身上，这个年代还有人穿老式的纽扣西装裤，因此等待的时间格外漫长，伊克尔撑起上身，他的腿上压着塞尔吉奥，因此这看起来艰难，但他还是做了，他给了塞尔吉奥一个在脸颊上的吻，最后却吻在了下颌上。大卫解决完他的西装裤之后，看起来还是穿戴整齐，加条领带就可以坐进办公室的那样，而他确实保持着办公室里的端庄，伊克尔代塞尔吉奥用眼神表达了疑惑，隔着纹身的手臂和棕色头发搭在肩上，大卫的眼睛说你得拿个安全套啊。要不是伊克尔被压在最下面动弹不得，他甚至想要他帮忙戴上。然后塞尔吉奥的背脊被往下按，伊克尔也一起摔在床垫上，这样他顶进去就方便得多。这是头一次，夹在中间的那位开始手足无措起来，现在他的手臂撑在皮子上保证自己不撞到墙上挂着的格哈德·里希特画作，塞尔吉奥就在一堆缤纷色彩下发出沉重的呻吟，有另一根阴茎在结合处摩擦。因润滑的充分到位，裸露在外的那根滑过阴囊和阴茎根部的交界处，鼠蹊和臀瓣构建出一个狭小的间隙来容纳它。伊克尔总会随着撞击一起移动，好心的塞尔吉奥在闷哼抽气的间隙还伸出另一只手护住他的脑袋，可阴茎还是会顶到他剑状软骨位置，前液流下来，几乎抹在他的整个胸口上，这让乳头看起来亮晶晶的。伊克尔用体温同化这些液体的温度，他感觉很粘，还被磨得心慌。前端被软骨和柔软臀肉夹在一起，又是一个尴尬的折磨，这时他感到委屈。大卫绝对是故意的，现在他看起来像一口气操了两个人。伊克尔和塞尔吉奥在互相停顿的空隙里用自己的声音弥补，在上面的那个又拱起腰和身下接吻。

贝克汉姆是一个矛盾体，此时他真真实实地妒火中烧，于是他扣紧塞尔吉奥的髋骨，再打开卡西利亚斯往下伸的手，谁也不知道他以怎样的立场来独占这一份得天独厚的快感。

 

tbc or fin


	5. 拉莫斯修电脑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名 电脑里的片被修电脑师傅看到了怎么办
> 
> AU 楼上楼下的邻居!皮克/万能修理工!拉莫斯  
> 带蘑卡/卡西水暗示  
> 极其不明显的天朝设定  
> 斜线有意义
> 
> 本场最佳：卡西利亚斯

有一个心理学概念，怎么说，一样东西让你尴尬之后你就再也不想看见它了。比如试图交给隔壁班小姑娘却被班主任发现的情书，想送给对象却不小心摔了一个角的蛋糕，和电脑上被修理工看见的钙片。

不过这套哲学对皮克却完全不管用，那可是好几个G呢。

收集这些完全不容易，他早年有点囤积性强迫症——那些和法布雷加斯一起撸过的片子一点都没删，后来哈维又匀给他一点，导致硬盘蔚为壮观。从上到下光标一滑，各色裸男从模糊到数得清几根毛，整个一人类影像学发展史。

这些片对他意义重大，不仅是深夜的慰藉，还能用来追忆似水年华。然后他的似水年华就他妈被拉莫斯看个了精光。

世界上发生的事情都有冥冥之中的逻辑，皮克相信这个：

如果他不嫌弃哈维给的片里男主角都长着一张卡西利亚斯的脸，他就不会怒充pb会员；如果他不充会员，他就不会看见H厂出的最新影集；如果他没有看见，他就不会发现男主角的脸几乎跟隔壁小区的拉莫斯一模一样，也不会一口水喷到笔记本上了。

皮克喷上去的水流进音响孔，画面定格了。现在两个裸男占满了十五寸屏幕，神似拉莫斯的那位还是被操的，他脸上充斥着表演出来的又疼又爽，一条大腿抬起来踩在橱柜上，挡住那只给自己打手枪的手。为了拍这片厂商下了大功夫，画质无比清晰，甚至能看出穴口周围的润滑液痕迹。

皮克目瞪口呆。

他现在面临抉择：要么把电脑拿去修，要么明天把电脑拿去修。而这无论哪个选择都会撬动人生的齿轮，他隐隐觉得就这样亮着屏幕不太好，于是他心一横，拿着螺丝刀把排线一根根挑断了。看着黑屏映出自己的大脸，皮克松了一口气，尴尬程度从百分之一百下降到了百分之五十。

可他忘记了拉莫斯正好就是那个修电脑的。

拉莫斯认为自己很有必要设置一个工作时限，他再也不想半夜被上门的客户吵醒只为修一个电脑。他接过皮克手里的电脑放到工作台上，目送他的背影远去，觉得今天这个人看起来格外做贼心虚底气不足。

他打着哈欠开灯，七零八落的线就铺陈在面前。拉莫斯僵硬了两秒，合上笔记本，扯过一张硬纸板上书：“老子他妈的下班了！” 完了工作还得继续，他认命地一根根接线，感觉自己是个拆弹专家。

妈的这次一定要加钱，拉莫斯接完最后一根线，耐心已经磨没了。他按下开机键，黑橙相间的网站跳出来闪瞎了他的眼。

拉莫斯也目瞪口呆。

被敲门声吵醒的时候皮克已经瘫在沙发上睡了两个多钟了，他一个鲤鱼打挺地从沙发上弹起来，晚一步那个门绝对会被锤下来。来者相当不善，楼道灯要亮不亮地闪着，勾勒出一个一米八的轮廓，轮廓手里还举着一个长方形的物体。皮克揉着眼睛嘟嘟囔囔，这厂商的售后服务也太好了吧，还带演员亲自上门的？然后他就被自己电脑糊了一脸，拉莫斯的怒吼叫醒了楼道灯和他本人。

开着的笔记本被怼到皮克眼前，他的鼻尖刚好贴在H厂的logo上。拉莫斯的声音在他耳边盘旋，你倒是解释一下这个？哦还有你那句话，上门的什么？皮克摸摸自己的耳朵，像拍蚊子一样拍掉拉莫斯的声音，好吧他确实有点尴尬。皮克刚想向拉莫斯解释一下冥冥之中的上帝逻辑，就被逼得倒退一步。

门咣当一声被关上了，拉莫斯和手提电脑齐心协力地把皮克摔在沙发上。这个时候布道皮克哲学显然就晚了，当两张塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的脸同时出现在你眼前，并且三维的那个已经蹲下来解你睡裤系带时，还有什么可说的呢？

圆滑且有礼貌地解释这一系列的误会显然十分困难，皮克盯着茶几上的笔记本，天啊拉莫斯还没把这个网页关掉，他现在感到无助。

当拉莫斯对着他的龟头吸了第一口时，他就有点屈服了，不过仍然试图挽回局面，就小心翼翼地问拉莫斯有没有看过他整个硬盘。其小心翼翼程度令人发指，他无比担心自尊心受挫的人咬他一口。

当然了，拉莫斯含着那根东西说，就你那濒临爆满的硬盘才会让电脑死机好吗。

那你看到，操他嘴里是有个吸盘吗，皮克的大腿肌肉不可控制地抽搐了一下，你看到里面有好多卡西利亚斯一样的脸吗？

废话，拉莫斯终于吐出了皮克的阴茎，他的脸在黑暗中，没人能判断他在看什么，我还想要这个男优的名字。

皮克简直瞠目结舌，他从没见过有人自恋到想要自己的钙片去收藏，他怀疑拉莫斯甚至想要把这个名字和这条链接供起来，或者打印下页面截图挂在工作台上方。顺便再贴上一条“让杰拉德·皮克的电脑死机的始作俑者：P”。

想想这事儿就毛骨悚然，今天晚上诸事不顺，所有尴尬都会在两人头顶上盘旋片刻，然后选择皮克。

然后拉莫斯又补上一句，我是要像卡西的那个。他说的很轻，甚至能从声音里感受他在脸红。

拉莫斯这张嘴各种意义上让皮克束手无策，于是他把拉莫斯的后脑勺往下按，让他物理闭嘴。

这个空间里终于安静下来，拉莫斯在一片黑暗里吮吸皮克的阴茎。他吸得心不在焉，深喉若即若离，皮克感觉自己的龟头以一个极其规律的频率顶到喉头那块软肉。这是一个令人茫然的节点，他硬了多久以及还要硬多久是缺少定数的，而且他还不敢向上挺腰，把拉莫斯呛到苦的是他自己。不应该啊，拉莫斯不应该只会这一点啊。皮克越发茫然，他大半夜被叫起来就为了这个。

拉莫斯绝对是故意的。

事实上他还真是，他好好一个修电脑的，被迫接受如此之大的精神冲击，完了还被认为自己是某个钙片演员。拉莫斯也他妈的很委屈。甚至要个男优名字也要大费周章，拉莫斯越想越气，如果开个灯他的内心戏就会肉眼可见。可惜房间里一片黑暗，皮克当然阅读不到。于是生气的拉莫斯选了一个温和又残忍的报复方法，他吐出大部分柱身，只专注于顶部的龟头，舌尖在棱下面滑来滑去。

皮克赶紧把手伸到拉莫斯的腋窝下面把他提起来，他感觉大事不妙。拉莫斯的膝盖贴在沙发上，整个人挡住笔记本屏幕发出的微弱荧光，皮克迫不得已把自己的脸埋进拉莫斯的前胸里，鼻尖都要给胸骨体顶得凹进去。

没想到拉莫斯看起来这么凶，沐浴露用的还是草莓牛奶味。皮克抽了抽鼻子，决定以后见他一次损他一次。还没等他想完，拉莫斯两只手就明目张胆又悄无声息地降落在他的后背上。

他的声音就像立体环绕音响一样传来，拉莫斯说，杰拉德·皮克，看黄片把电脑看死机了，你想我说出去吗？皮克被威胁了，有一只手从背后划过肩胛骨绕到前面，往下撸了一把他的阴茎。

在他们许许多多的不同点之外，拉莫斯和皮克都有一个看起来没什么卵用实际上能解决许多尴尬状况的技能——就是在尴尬的同时还能动脑子，人生中最妙语连珠的句子永远不需要过脑子。

皮克现在嘿嘿一笑，他说，你想不想要名字了。

想。拉莫斯懒得再多逼逼一句，他直接把回答写进行动里。皮克的手被拽过来，手指间被强行塞进另几根手指，拉莫斯扣住他的手往自己身后放。皮克明显是被这套行云流水地操作震惊到了一点，拉莫斯展示出的诚意多得超过期望值。皮克拍拍拉莫斯的大腿，表示自己要站起来，他负责任的本意是让拉莫斯让开一点不然他可能会被掀下去。

拉莫斯也给出了负责任的回答，他的大腿绷紧夹在皮克的侧腰上，于是他的阴茎也贴在两面腹部之间。皮克腰上挂着一个人，手撑在茶几上往夹层里摸索，手握一管润滑剂和两个安全套重重地倒回沙发上，还被拉莫斯趁机蹭了好几下。

眼看前液从腹股沟流下去渗进布艺沙发里，皮克赶快撕开一个铝箔包装，捏着储精囊就往拉莫斯的阴茎上套。加大号的安全套松松垮垮地挂着，皮克半尴尬半安抚地摸了摸龟头以表失算，他掌根环着拉莫斯的阴茎，拇指和小指扣成一个环，鬼鬼祟祟地将橡胶圈捏紧。

拉莫斯用大腿撑着调整了一下姿势，让自己骑得更舒服动起来也更加方便，这相当于皮克在给他打手枪。他现在心情好转了一点，他接过另一只手里的润滑剂，大拇指起开盖子凑近闻了一下，操，草莓味，这都是什么奇葩爱好。不过草莓牛奶沐浴露使用者没资格嫌弃，还是往食指上挤了一点来推开肌肉。这根管子已经快空了，拉莫斯决定包圆它，尖头陷进穴口吐出啫喱，有不少从臀缝里漏下来滴在皮克的膝盖上。

皮克在黑暗中发出表示恶心的叹息，火速挪开膝盖，他总算好心地伸手帮忙接住那些液体。拉莫斯一边被拉扯地更开一边还得夹紧剩下的润滑，不然就等着从手掌里刮出那些化开的散发着草莓气味的水吧。

两根手指伸进去给自己扩张，拉莫斯没忘记催促皮克戴上安全套。别管那些该死的润滑液了，他说，大不了拖个地。皮克收回手，往拉莫斯屁股上摸了一把擦掉润滑液才去撕开包装。自己家的就是比较契合，橡胶圈服服帖帖的卡在根部，顶在拉莫斯的阴囊中间。完了之后又把手放回拉莫斯的屁股上，像一个随时待命的士兵。

比起胸，拉莫斯可以说有一个真正优越的屁股，不缺锻炼，脂肪和肌肉的比例恰到好处，不是那种长年坐椅子上养成的松松垮垮的模样。皮克对此爱不释手，但打断拉莫斯的自我扩张不会换来什么好事，因此他只能谨慎地享受这个屁股。虎口把臀肉挤压地溢出来一点，这时候皮克就稍微松开手掌，或者用手指抚摸尾椎骨那块皮肤，他能感受到细软的绒毛拂过他的指纹。

皮克就靠把玩拉莫斯的屁股等待扩张结束，这是一种单纯耽溺于享受而无其他目的的行为，却把拉莫斯撩得欲火攻心。他下手越来越没轻没重，两根手指直直地往自己里面捅，后来他干脆撤出手指，就着皮克的膝盖摩擦整个会阴。皮克的一边膝盖完好无损，另一边沾满润滑液，他痛心疾首，又做了重复动作把拉莫斯提起来，这次是往自己阴茎上按。

从肠道抽搐的频率来看，虽然皮克看不见拉莫斯的脸，但他相信这回他脸上一定写满了又疼又爽，不是表演出来的那种。

拉莫斯整个人都在出汗，他的膝盖往下沉，大腿根部最性感的两块肌肉蹭着皮克的耻骨。皮克被一只手攥住肩膀，他的背上泛出指尖大小的冷意。与其说拉莫斯的轮廓停留在他膝盖上，不如说这个影子仅存于黑暗之中。

以后多上来坐坐，他凑近拉莫斯，颈窝处的草莓牛奶味灌进他的鼻子。皮克意有所指，拉莫斯听懂是一回事，他表现出来他听懂又是另外一回事。

fin.

作者有话说：试图表现的沙雕然而本质不沙雕 拉莫斯听懂了但他选择在家看代餐。


End file.
